witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Beauchamp Family Home
The Beauchamp family home is a victorian house situated in the town of East End. Joanna Beauchamp has lived in the house for generations with her two daughters, Freya and Ingrid. Appearance The house was built hundreds of years ago presumably during the victorian era. The house decor is very eclectic, this is due Joanna housing items that she has collected over the centuries. Noteable rooms include the kitchen, where many scenes take place and the Living area where the breakfront is situated which is home to the girls magical items, including the Grimoire. The house has two sets of stairs, one located in the kitchen and an additional set at the front of the house. There are two bathrooms in the house, a downstairs bathroom and an upstairs bathroom. The house has several bedrooms and an Attic (which is yet to be seen). The House also Sports a large back Garden which is seen in later episodes of the show. Many scenes have taken place in the Garden, Joanna buried the Serpens Clavem in the garden hundreds of years ago, she later unearthed it in 2013 after the Shifter reanimated Ingrid to find it. Penelope also used her Dark Magic on a tree in the garden which she used to kill the tree and spread her evil. The tree was later restored when the Beauchamps performed a protection spell. The Time Door Located in the downstairs closet is a door which was originally sealed shut by Joanna. When the girls first discovered the door Joanna originally told them that it led to the Dining Room and she had sealed it off from the otherside. In The Fall of the House of Beauchamp, Joanna revealed that it was infact a Time door known as the Ostium Temporis, which when opened would allow them to pass through time. After taking the key from her Jewellery box, Joanna, Wendy and Freya used the door to travel back in time to the 1800's. Gallery Kitchen.jpg|Kitchen S1 Sunroom.jpg|Sun Room/art room Livingarea.jpg|Dining Room LIVING.jpg|Living area Livingarea3.jpg|Living Area Shot BATHROOM.png|Upstairs Bathroom BoQofQzIEAIdNZp.jpg|Kitchen full view BpzzRgyCIAAcNh0.jpg|Kitchen-Behind the Scenes S2 1512086_1489119311305277_1586883968816238665_o.jpg|Dining Room 2 Bsn877HCUAAnX2L.jpg|Art Room #2 Trivia & behind the Scenes *The scenes inside the house during Pilot were filmed on location in the real house, noteable differences in the set include the Kitchen which was much smaller and visually a lot different, the new kitchen is much bigger for filming purposes. *Many of the fireplaces have false backs for filming scenes, including the fireplace in the Kitchen which is sometimes seen without a back in later episodes. *The Garden is actually a Set and not filmed on location. The Garden was actually built at the back of the Parking lot at the studio where the series is filmed. Real and fake trees are arranged on top of the asphalt. The Tree which Penelope cursed was fake, also much of the turf below it was also false. [1] *In Snake Eyes when Joanna tries to prevent Wendy leaving the house, a magical arm fills a jacket which wraps around Wendy, if you look closely you can see a Hole in the wall where the crew member is putting his arm through. Also in this episode, many items were destroyed around the house during Wendy's fight with Joanna. Category:Season 1 Category:Locations Category:Season 2